My Flower
by Hitokiri Yukihime
Summary: SesshXRin. Rin hurts her knee, and that makes Sesshomaru see how fragile she is. He is thinking about leaving her. Sesshomaru's POV. Oneshot. Just some fluff


A/n: Hi. Long time no see. Gosh, I haven't posted anything SesshyXRin in ages. I felt very guilty, but I didn't manage to come up with anything. Then I found this unfinished story on my computer. I had forgot I wrote it. Lucky I found it. I had almost forgot how the story was supposed to go. This is the first time I write Sesshomaru's POV. Rin is about 13 years old. I'm not quite sure if this is a father-daugther fic or whatever. It seems like Sesshomaru thinks Rin is a little younger than she really is. typical parents. But it's supposed to be SesshXRin. I don't know if this story is better or worse then my other stories. That's up to you, the readers, to decide. Please review and tell me. Pretty please. And Asley-an-avid-reader, I hope you're still with me.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru had many times had doubts about taking Rin with him. She was after all a mortal girl. Mortals didn't have anything to do in demons' company. And as he himself said, he hated humans.

Then why was this mortal, little girl always by his side, plain as the day itself? Her present didn't bother him at all. In fact, it did quite enjoy him. Her smiling face was so different from anything he had seen before. She was shining like the sun. It was very unlikely Sesshomaru to think this way about anything, or especialy anyone. If the sun shined or not, he gave a damn. But Rin was indeed the sun.

Once she had asked him to remember her when he looked at the moon, and Sesshomaru wasn't a man (or demon) who goes back on his words. So now she was both the sun and the moon.

She was bright and warm like the sun, and covered everything in her shining light. She was pure and plain like the moon, and was illuminating the dark. And sometimes she had this moments when she could say really deep things. Things that other children her age wouldn't even think about. These moments when Rin thought about death and the afterlife Sesshomaru called «moon-moments». He hoped no one would ever get to know that.

But more than the sun and the moon, Rin was maybe a flower. The sun and the moon are important to the whole world. A little human girl is not. A flower is unimportant and useless, but if you watch closely you can see it's beauty, and it can make the one who picks it happy. That was just like Rin. She was still a bud, and hadn't bloomed quit yet, but that wouldn't be for long.

But it was something that bothered Sesshomaru. A flower is so fragile. He had learned that a couple of days ago.

- - - - - - - - - -

The day it happened had been a nice day. The sky was a bit cloudy, but the weather was warm. It hadn't been much of a matter. Rin had tripped and hurt her knee. Sesshomaru didn't thought about it. It would heal anyway.

The hours went by, but the wound didn't heal. It was then realization hit him: Rin was a human. Of course her wounds doesn't heal like demon's do.

Sesshomaru looked at himself as very smart, and his conviction was that everyone else did too. So doing such a stupid mistake hurt his pride, even if no one even got to know the mistake was done. He scolded himself for being so stupid.

The truth was that he didn't think about Rin as a human. Humans are ignorant and stupid. Rin wasn't like that. She never judged from apperance and she accepted people for who they were. And most important; she was honest. Humans lie all the time, but Rin did always tell the truth.That's why Sesshomaru didn't think of Rin as a mere mortal. She wasn't filthy like them.

Rin walked next to Sesshomaru. When he looked closely he could see that she was walking with a limp. Could a wound that small affect her so much?

«Rin, let me look at your knee,» Sesshomaru said and stopped. Most people would be embrassed to say that three hours after she fell, but this was Sesshomaru. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Rin looked surprised up at her lord, but then grinned widely. She understood and accepted her lord's hesitation. Jaken, who had walked behind them, tilted his head to the side at his lord's odd behavior. Luckily he was smart enough to don't say anything.

Sesshomaru bent down. Rin was lower then him even when he was crouching like this. She had to be a flower. No doubt. But on the other hand, she had the power to make Sesshomaru, who didn't bow for anyone, to crouch in front of her. Do flowers hold such power? Maybe they do. What else is it that make you bow down and pick them up?

Sesshomaru carefully touched the bloody spot on Rin's knee with his hand. The blood had coagulated, but as he had seen from afar, the wound hadn't healed.Rin jerked away at the soft touch and a grimace appeared on her sweet face. Humans were indeed weak creatures.

«Does it hurt?» Sesshomaru asked.

«Yeah, a little,» Rin answered and tried bravely to smile.

Had she been in pain all the time? Why didn't she say anything? Sesshomaru didn't bother to ask. He alredy knew the answer: She didn't want to be a burden to her lord. For a long time, that had been what she feared most in the world. Now there was something else she feared. Sesshomaru could feel it. But he didn't know that it was. He would never punish her, and she knew it. Then maybe she was afraid to be left behind. That would be understandably.

«...But,» Rin continued and broke into Sesshomaru's thoughts. «It hurts much more to be beaten, or attacked by wolfs.» She looked down to the ground. She wasn't smiling anymore. Sun became moon in the blink of an eye. The flower closed it's petals.

«...And there is something which hurts even worse,» Rin said, lifted her head and looked stright into Sesshomaru's eyes.

«Do you know that that is, Sesshomaru-sama?»

- - - - - - - - - -

It was two days ago Rin had hurt her knee. Sesshomaru sat against a tree in the outskirts of a madow. It looked like it was going to rain, but it didn't seem like Rin minded at all. She ran around and picked the flowers that resemble so much about herself.

They had been there before, and Rin liked it so much that Sesshomaru decided to take her there again. He didn't like that it was so open, but it should be okay as long as he kept on guard. Rin had tierd out Jaken who now was resting next to Ah-Uh a distance away.

Some time went by and Sesshomaru found himself just watching Rin. She looked so happy among the flowers. But was she really? A kid her age shouldn't think about the afterlife. Sesshomaru had thought her family's death and and her own were the reason for this mature behavion. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

The last days he had been thinking. Sesshomaru realised that even if he had tried to spear her from it, it had happened more than once that he had slayed a demon in front of her. In fact, she was surrouded by death. It had never hit him before, but this was most certainly not a suited way for a human child to grow up. Human children need to play with other human children. Right? Not see death and despair. A flower belongs in a flowery meadow. Hadn't she herself said that it was something which hurts more then being beaten or eaten by wolves? Sesshomaru had indeed had a lots of doubts about taking Rin with him, and now he doubted again.

Maybe Rin saw the emotions in Sesshomaru's eyes, or maybe she just was tired. The point is she went to Sesshomaru's side and sat down next to him.

«I've picked flowers for you, Sesshomaru-sama.» She handed the flowers to him, and he accepted them with no objections. Rin smiled a little smile like trying to cheer him up.

The flowers lay in Sesshomaru's lap. The stems was cut from the root and was now without any source of water. They would die a slow death. So weak.

«Are you happy, Rin?» The question suprised Rin. She followed Sesshomaru's gaze to the flowers she just gave him.

«Why don't you ask the flowers in your lap as well? It looks like it's they you're really asking.» It isn't often Sesshomaru don't know what to say, but now he really didn't. It's not always he answer, still that's just because he don't want to. Rin looked down and began picking at a straw then she contiued:

«If you pick them, then they will die. But if you let them stay, then they will die anyway, just a little later. If they're picked then someone is able to enjoy them. They'll die faster, but they have managed to make someone much more happy then they would have managed if they were left alone.» Sesshomaru watched Rin in awe. Was she talking about herself? She was still too young to talk so mature. Was she simply talking about the flowers? Sesshomaru kept silece.

«But if you are worrying about the flowers dying, then you won't be able to enjoy them, and they would have died in vain.» She lifted her gaze and met Sesshomaru's. There was something meaningful in har stear.

«And tossing them away is the most stupid thing you can do. Then they will die in pain.» She turned her gaze to the ground again. Sesshomaru could ignore that she almost called him stupid. He knew it wasn't her intention. But now it was almost certain that she talked about herself.

«So use your life to spread happiness or die alone? If the flowers are happy or not depends on if you value them.» Rin smiled sweetly.

«Sesshomaru-sama? Do you think about me when you see the moon?»

«Always,» Sesshomaru answered still watching her.

«Then I'm happy.» She grinned like she was the sun itself. She got on her feet and began running back into the flowery meadow.

«But, Rin. You did never tell what hurts more,» Sesshomaru called after her. She turned around facing her lord.

«Unreturned emotions,» she said and smiled with all her heart. And there in front of Sesshomaru's eyes the flower began to bloom.

_Okay, Rin. I won't toss the flower away. But what if I by accident crunch it in my hand? That you didn't think about._

- - - - - - - - - -

A/n: And what do you think about the ending? That was the most difficult. I want to know what you think. Pretty please.


End file.
